


Tough Love

by thewritingbuff



Series: Sucker Punched [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Dom Porthos, Dom/sub, Face Punching, Heavy BDSM, Impact Play, M/M, Pain Kink, Painplay, Punching, Romantic Face Punching, Sub Athos, Violence, punching kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingbuff/pseuds/thewritingbuff
Summary: When a mission goes bad and one of the Inseparables is gravely injured, Athos is forced to face his complicated feelings for Porthos..... and violence.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Porthos du Vallon, Athos | Comte de la Fère/Porthos du Vallon
Series: Sucker Punched [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066523
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM and heavy Dom/Sub undertones. Do not read if that's not your thing.

"Fuck off, Porthos," Athos snapped, his words dripping with venom.

The big man wasn't having any of it. In the blink of an eye, Porthos had reached forward and snatched the glass of wine from Athos' hands.

"No, I am not going to stand here and watch you getting piss drunk."

"Well, you _are_ welcome to leave anytime you wish," Athos retorted with every bit of the arrogance of a former Comte.

Porthos' face darkened. There was something equally beautiful and dangerous in the barely restrained fury behind those deep, dark eyes. _Intoxicating._

"You watch out with that tone." The larger Musketeer's voice was a deep, menacing rumble. A shiver went down his spine. Athos put it down to fear.

"Or what?" Athos sneered. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Porthos clenching his fists.

He knew he was in dangerous territory.

He didn't care.

"Why don't you go and play nursemaid to Aramis instead of a babysi-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence.

Porthos had stepped forward and punched Athos. Right in the face.

Athos' head snapped back from the impact of the fist crashing into his nose. He had barely registered the warm trickle of blood right above his lips when he was roughly pulled forward by his lapels and the mean knuckles connected _hard_ with his jaw. Athos tasted blood in his mouth.

Porthos dished him one last, solid punch on the cheek before releasing the smaller man with a shove and a huff. With a bleeding nose, a split lip, an already bruised jaw and a rapidly swelling cheek, Athos cut a sorry figure.

"Shit," Porthos muttered with a scowl. He let his fist, still balled and speckled with dark red, drop to his side. Athos reached up a trembling hand to his damaged face, tentatively dabbing his nose and softly hissing as his fingers touched his lips. Part of him wanted to apologise, to rush over and hold his head back, to help him. The other half, however, felt proud, almost accomplished, and thought Athos had gotten what he deserved, what he was begging for.

"Fuck you, you're so fucking _infuriating!_ "

The Musketeer stormed out of the bar.

For the first time since Aramis was injured in that blasted mission, Athos felt at peace with himself. Like his sins had been cleansed.

He did not feel the need to touch the bottle for the rest of the night. He had served his penance for this once.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be kind. Comment and leave a kudos if you liked it.


End file.
